Time Will Tell
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: What happens when you have a great boyfriend,your best friend is in love witrh you, and the whole school is made up of homophobes? Read and find out! Reviews are needed. Updated 10/21/09. Character death, and lemons. M for a reason!
1. Start of Love

Author: SlytherinHeiriss

Author: SlytherinHeiriss

Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Warning: Yaoi don't like don't read, sex scene, swearing

AN/ this is my second fanfic so tell me what you think please review

SlytherinHeiriss: okay let's get this started

Draco: Yay! Sex!

Harry: yummy, yummy

Draco: kiss me Harry

SlytherinHeiriss: WAIT FOR THE STORY TO START GUYS!!

Time Will Tell

It was a warm spring night and Harry was wandering the courtyard. It was the middle of spring break. Harry was lonely because both Ron and Hermione left. He wasn't expecting to run into anybody at midnight, especially not the slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Harry fingered at his wand in his pocket. He didn't want any trouble, but Malfoy was probably going to cause some.

Malfoy lunged towards Harry and placed his lips roughly against Harry's. Harry eagerly kissed back until he remembered who he was kissing. He pushed Draco away and yelled "what the hell Draco erm, I mean Malfoy?" Draco smirked and replied "My, my Harry, yes I did just call you Harry. I didn't think it would take you that long to respond. I got what I want now I want more."

Draco eyes filled with lust as he moved Harry closer to him. "Dra…Malfoy what's wrong with you?" Harry didn't struggle when Draco pulled him even closer. '_Oh my… I like this, what's wrong with me?_' Draco smirked "Is that a banana in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?" Harry thought '_Oh shit I am hard_'

Draco began to grind against Harry's arousal, making them both harder. Harry let out a moan. Draco smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled. He began to grind harder. "Do you like this Harry?" Draco asked. Harry moaned out "Oh gods Draco don't stop!"

To Harry's disapproval Draco stopped. Harry whimpered from the loss of contact "if you want much, much more then fallow me." Draco announced as he moved towards the castle.

Harry fallowed Draco, and without warning started to grind into his ass. Draco moaned quite loudly. D neither of the boys were worried about being caught, almost everybody left for Easter break. Draco was getting painfully hard as Harry continued to grind into him from behind. Draco didn't want to cum before any of the 'fun' began.

Draco grabbed Harry by the wrists and led him into the castle. Once they were in the main entrance, Draco practically dragged Harry down into the dungeons. Once they were in the slytherin commons room the clothes started to get torn off.

Harry realized that they were in the middle of a large room and could get caught at any moment. He didn't really care if they got caught but he was still worried. The worry was clear in his face. Draco noticed and quickly explained "everybody left for break." Harry nodded his head.

Draco and Harry only had their boxers on. Both were still painfully hard. Draco started to kiss Harry neck, and then started to send butterfly kisses down Harry's chest. He stopped at the top of Harry's boxers. Harry moaned out "Don't stop, continue please." Draco wanted to torture Harry and hear him moan out his name. Draco skipped over Harry's arousal and started to kiss down Harry's legs. Once he got to Harry's feet he moved back up, skipped Harry's arousal, and up to Harry's lips.

He roughly bit down on Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped and he felt blood begin to spill from his lip. Draco took advantage of Harry's open mouth and stuck his tongue inside. Harry melted into the kiss.

After a while Harry began to feel lightheaded from lack of oxygen, and bit down hard on Draco's tongue. Draco practically jumped backwards ten feet. "Ouch Harry that really hurt, I think I'm bleeding. Damn it ow. Come here and kiss it make it better!" Draco demanded.

He stuck his tongue out waiting for Harry. Harry walked over to where Draco had fallen and bent over. He inched slowly toward Draco's face, and kissed his tongue. Not to long after he stuck out his own tongue and their tongues tangled.

Harry dominated the kiss easily. In the middle of the kiss Harry tore off Draco black silk boxers. Draco tried to tear off Harry's red boxers, but Harry moved back.

Draco was sitting on his ass with his legs spread open, and his large erection proudly showing. Harry was still very hard and if possible he felt himself get harder. Draco lunged at Harry ripping his boxer's off in one try.

Harry stood in shock as Draco licked around Harry's huge dick. Draco had never seen anybody dick as huge as Harry's, not even his own, which was very large. But he had only seen a few on accident. He was not gay, except for Harry. He only loved Harry. He would be only for Harry.

Draco blew on Harry's cock. Pre-cum began to leak out from the tip. Draco licked the pre-cum off. He stopped licking and blew on Harry's cock. Harry had to use all of his restraint to stop himself from Cumming right then and there. Draco rolled over on his back and spread his legs wide.

Harry stood in shock and asked "You want me to top?" Draco nodded, "there's no way in hell I'm letting my precious dick get stuck in a hole from which you shit!" Harry rolled his eyes and crawled over Draco.

Harry bent his head down and started to nibble and suck at Draco's neck. Draco moaned out, "Oh gods, I love you Harry. I always have, ever since the day I met you." Harry stopped sucking once he was sure his work would leave a nice dark bruise.

He stared into Draco's eyes and whispered, "I love you too Draco, I love you too. I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend and not just a one night stand. Will you be my boyfriend?" Draco answered the only answer he could "Yes Harry!" Tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes. Harry kissed them away.

"Draco we don't have any lube, do you still want to continue?" Harry asked as his finger began to circle Draco's entrance. "I don't give a fuck Harry. Right now all I care about is you making sweet love to me. Please don't fuck I, I want, no need you to make love to me? Like the lovers we will become.

Harry pushed his finger unto Draco. Draco's pain was obvious in his face. Harry curled his finger and Draco moaned out loudly. Apparently Harry hit Draco's prostate. "Harry do that again!" Draco gasped out. Harry pulled his finger out and plunged two deep inside Draco, hitting his prostate dead on. Draco moaned out louder than before. Harry scissored Draco for a while before adding another finger. A little pain appeared on Draco's face, but soon the pain turned to pleasure.

Harry took his fingers out and placed his throbbing dick at Draco's entrance. "Are you ready Draco?" asked he brunette. Draco nodded. Harry shoved himself deep inside of Draco.

Draco began to cry. Harry kissed at the tears but they didn't disappear like before. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked worried. "NO!" Draco screamed out.

After a few minutes Harry got used to Harry's size. He nodded to let Harry know he was ready. Harry began to pump into Draco slowly. When Draco got used to the rhythm Harry began to go faster. Harry found Draco's prostate and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry waist.

Draco moaned out Harry's name. Harry aimed for Draco's 'sweet spot' and kept on hitting it. After Harry thrusted into Draco for a while Draco cried out "oh, I'm going to Harry!" after one more thrust Draco came harder than he had ever before. Draco's muscles cling onto Harry's length; it pushed him over the edge.

Harry rolled over and slid out of Draco. Draco snuggled up next to Harry. Draco whispered out sleepily "thank you Harry, I love you." Not too much time passed before Draco was asleep.

Harry picked up Draco and carried him over to the large couches. There wasn't enough room for them to lay side by side, so Harry place Draco on top of him. Draco curled up like a cat on Harry's stomach.

Harry slowly drifted off into sleep, while stroking Draco's blonde soft hair.

The next morning Harry awoke to a kiss from his new boyfriend. Draco asked "when are we going to make it public? When are we going to hang out when school starts up again? When are we going to do it again? Where are we going to do it next? Harry laughed. "Excited much? Love, time will tell, time will tell.

AN/ well how did you like it? Review please! Tell me if you want another chapter!!

Me: well did you like it guys?

Harry: mmmmhhhh (snogging Malfoy)

Draco: mmmhmhmhmm (snogging Potter)

Me: I'll take that as a yes!

END


	2. Problems

Time Will Tell: Part 2

Time Will Tell: Part 2

A/N: Okay I know this starts out really slow but it gets sooooooo much better I promise. Reviews are needed for more homo-phobic, hot sex, gay fun… so review please!! I already have the next chapter all planned out in my crazy little mind. It involves chocolate, hand cuffs, and sex toys!!… If you ever want to read these things I planned for our favorite couple then you shall leave reviews!!

Draco: mmmmmh that sounds quite fun. Review I want to know what she's going to make me and Harry do next time.

Harry: I want to know too, gosh people review or no more hot man sex for you!

Draco: yeah that's right no more hot, sweaty, sweet, orgasmic, man sex for you sticks out tongue Review for the sake of the man sex

SlytherinHeiriss: **IMPORTANT!** Oh and by the way this takes place during 7th year, and doesn't fallow hbp or dh and yeah Voldemort still hates Harry but there's no war.

(Continued from where we left off last time love muffins)

Harry and Draco spent the whole rest of the day together, getting to know each other. Harry insisted one it and Draco agreed right away. Neither of them wanted the whole relationship to be based on sex.

Harry learned that Draco's favorite color was green, his favorite drink was sprite, his favorite scent was vanilla, and many more things. Draco learned that Harry's favorite color was red, his favorite drink was fire whiskey, his favorite scent was mint, and many things that Draco would have never know if they were not together.

Over all Harry was very dominant, and Draco was very feminine.

After a few hours of friendly chat, Harry decided to leave. He wanted to get cleaned up. Draco and Harry shared a quick sweet goodbye kiss.

(One week later)

School had started up again. Harry met the night before. In that time they hung out and talked. They both agreed they would still act like they did before they got together. Harry would tell Ron and Hermione because they were best friends. The time they could act all lovey-dovey was when they were in Draco's private room.

_Draco was sucking on Harry's dick. Harry's hand was tangled in Draco's hair encouraging him to go harder and faster. Draco complied and took Harry's dick deeper in his throat before removing his mouth completely and then taking Harry completely in his mouth. Harry pulled Draco up and started kissing him roughly but passionately. After a few minutes of abusive kisses, Harry licked his way down Draco's body until 'little Draco' was right in front of Harry's mouth, begging to be sucked on. Harry took Draco in his mouth and began sucking furiously. Draco moaned out "Harry_._" _… "Harry? Harry? Wake up!" a different voice was calling his name, this time it was Ron.

Harry was having a wonderful dream and Ron just had to ruin it. "What?" Harry asked angrily. "Breakfast is in ten minutes." Ron answered. Harry shot out if bed and into the shower, trying his hardest to hide his hard on. Ron and Hermione still didn't know.

Harry got in the shower and leaned against the wall. He needed to fix his 'problem' quickly. He wrapped his hand around his own hard length and hissed. He pumped away sloppily wishing Draco was there to make it all better. He was thinking about his hot ass boyfriend, only to make him harder.

Harry got out of the shower. He thought about his and Draco's sex life. He and Draco had only had sex once. What a good time it was. Harry was hopping for many more. Since the first time they had sex all they've done was get to know each other. Harry knew every thing about Draco, and Draco knew everything about Harry. He loved his boyfriend with all if his heart.

Meanwhile, Draco was having the same problem, except he didn't have to hide his, or keep quiet while 'fixing' it, thanks to his private room. It was time for breakfast; they accidentally ran into each other. Both smiled because they were just thinking of each other just moments ago. After a few seconds they noticed that people were staring and pushed each other away. "Watch where you're going potty head, or next time you'll get more than a push."

Harry walked away. Ron and Hermione fallowed quickly behind clearly worried. They all sat at the table, Harry hung his head. Ron leaned down and asked "what's wrong with you? Did that ferret do something to you over break?" Harry blushed bright red, he was glad nobody could see his face. Ron asked again "What did he do to you Harry. Tell me, you can trust me."

Harry looked up with unsure eyes and answered "the only reason I smiled at Draco, and then walked away so fast is because… he's my boyfriend." Ron looked shocked. Hermione looked worried until Ron told her, then she looked shocked too. Hermione got up and dragged Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor tower. Draco wandered where Harry went.

Once they were in the towers Ron and Hermione started to ask questions. Ron asked the most obvious question "you're gay?" Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Ron I'm not. I just have a boyfriend, who I love very much, and I love hugging, and I love kissing, and I love to think about, and I love making sweet, sweet love to." Ron sighed and thought _'oh joy sarcasm' _Hermione asked quietly "since when Harry? When did you know you loved him? When did you two get together?" Harry didn't want to talk, but he did anyways. "I've known I loved him since the day I met him. We got together about a week ago."

Hermione looked shocked. "You already 'did' him, and you've only been going out for a week?"

Harry nodded "first night together, but since then we haven't done anything but talk and hang out. We've gotten to know each other better. I didn't want the whole relationship to be based off of sex, Draco agreed right away. Hey Ron, if I'm not in the dorms at night then I'm staying with Draco in his room. He has a private room."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other than walked away. Harry yelled after them, "Your not going to treat me differently now, are you?" Neither of them looked back or answered.

Harry began to cry. He ran down to Draco's private room and whispered the password to get in. He plopped down on the bed. He practically melted into the silk bedding as he sobbed his heart out.

All of the sudden the door opened. Draco stepped in and immediately noticed Harry. Draco ran towards Harry. Once Draco was at the bed, he took Harry in his arms and purred, "What's wrong sweetie? Tell me, I promise to love you no matter what."

Harry began to sob harder into Draco's shoulder. "Ron and Hermione don't like me because I'm gay. Can I stay with you tonight, well actually every night?  
Draco was furious "those gits don't like you because… what?! Some friends they are. Of course you can stay with me Harry. I wish you could stay in my arms forever."

Harry curled up into Draco's chest, and fell asleep. He was really tired from all his crying. Draco stroked his brunette hair.

When Harry woke up it was the next morning. Draco was still asleep, and Harry was still in his arms. Harry smiled at Draco as his eyes opened. "Good morning sweetie." Draco whispered sleepily. Harry snuggled into Draco's chest. "We have to get up for class. We have all of our classes together today." Harry said, as Draco nodded.

Harry and Draco got up and got dressed. Draco took the trouble to get a house elf to get all of Harry's positions and bring them down to the room. They stared into each other's eyes passionately for a while before Draco delivered an innocent kiss on Harry's lips. They melted into the kiss. Harry gasped when Draco pulled back.

"It's time to go, love." Draco purred out. Harry and Draco picked up their bags. Draco pulled Harry out of the room by the hand and didn't let go when they entered the hallway. All stared, some giggled, a few looked disappointed, and most looked disgusted. Harry blushed deeply, Draco look as if it was perfectly normal for him to be walking down the hallway hand in hand with Harry Potter.

They walked down to the grand hall together. Malfoy let go of Potter's hand. Harry thought that Draco was going to walk to the Slytherin table, but instead and walked with Harry to the Gryffindor table. They sat down, immediately people scooted away. Draco yelled out "Homo-phoebes!" Harry blushed again and smiled.

After breakfast, they walked to potions together. While waiting in line they held hands. Snape appeared from the doorway. Harry and Draco took their regular spots; Harry in the back and Draco in the front.

Snape announced "today you will be working in partners. The pairs will be as fallowed: Crabe and Goyle, Hermione and Pansy, Ron and Blaise, and Harry and Draco." Many moans could be heard around the room, but Harry and Draco smiled hugely.

Draco walked to the back of the room, everybody else walked to the front of the room. Draco murmured "stupid homo-phoebes"

All of the ingredients were gathered and were now bubbling in the cauldron. All that needed to be done was the stirring. Draco grabbed the spoon and started stirring. Harry licked his lips as he watched Draco's ass move in rhythm of the stirring.

He looked around only to see that nobody was looking at them. He reached out and grabbed Draco's ass. Draco squeaked and jumped. Nobody bother to look around afraid of what they would see.

Draco turned around and glared at Harry. Harry giggled and stood up. He reached around Draco so that his hands could join Draco's at the spoon. Stirring together their bodies ground into each other. Harry's cock was pressing against Draco's ass. Draco bit back a moan.

After the potion was done Harry 'calmed' himself down, Draco couldn't 'calm' down. 'Little Draco' needed some attention. Harry got up and turned in their work.

Once the bell rand Draco ran out to tend to 'little Draco's' needs. The students emptied out of the class as Harry packed up his bag. Even Snape retreated to his personal office by the time Harry was done putting away all of his belongings into his bag. The only ones left in the room were Harry and Ron.

Harry asked, "How come you are acting like this? I thought we were supposed to be best friends no matter what!" tears began to form in Harry's eyes.

Ron replied slowly, "well I thought that if you were gay that you'd be with me, not the enemy."

Harry asked confused, "What are you saying Ron?"

Ron practically yelled out, "I love you Harry." Ron jumped towards Harry and laid a passionate kiss upon Harry's lips. Harry felt something between them emotionally, not physically. He felt as if their lips belonged together, but Harry loved Draco not Ron. Well at least that's what he thought; maybe he did have feelings for Ron. Even though he like the feeling of Ron's lips against his own, Harry pushed Ron away.

"I'm sorry Ron I just can't, I love Draco." Harry began to sob.

"Harry can you truly tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss? Can you honestly tell me that you didn't like it? I know I felt something." Ron said sadly.

"I don't know what to think right now Ron. I did feel like my lips belonged against yours, but I love Draco, I just can't!" Harry sobbed out, he couldn't think strait at the moment.

"Well tell me this: what does Malfoy have that I don't?" Ron screamed angrily.

Harry just couldn't take it anymore. He began to run sloppily toward his room. He just couldn't take it anymore. Harry pounced on the bed facedown and sobbed his heart out. He needed to think. He needed to be alone.

Draco didn't find Harry until later that night. He walked through the door heading immediately towards Harry completely forgetting to shut the door behind him.

"I've been looking for you all day!" Draco rushed to Harry's side, worried. "Harry your crying what's wrong?"

Harry sobbed out. "Ron and I were alone in the potions classroom together and he …. He kissed me." Harry cried into Draco's shoulder.

Draco asked angrily, "he kissed you?" Harry nodded.

"He was mad because he thought that I would be with him, not you."

Draco pet Harry, "well I'm glad you're with me. But if you could re-choose would you still choose me or would you choose Ron?"

Harry looked sadly up to Draco and answered "honestly, I don't know when he kissed me it just felt so right, but when I'm with you it feels right too. I love you so much Draco. I can't deny I don't feel anything for Ron, but my feelings for you are so much stronger. I don't love Ron like I love you." Tears were falling from both of their eyes.

Draco said, "Thank you Harry" Harry looked confused.

"Thank you for what?" Harry asked.

"For being honest with me, not telling me what I want to hear, but telling me the truth. I don't want to lose you Harry. I love you so much. I couldn't stand losing you to Ron. I'd probably kill myself. For once I feel so alive. For once I feel that I can just be myself, my very gay self. I feel as if I don't have to please you, that I can just be me. You mean everything to me Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. I can't really think strait right now. I can't say that your truth didn't hurt, because it did. The only one thing I want to say right now is… will you Harry James Potter marry me?"

Harry choked on the air "marry you? Yes I will. I love you Draco."

Harry tackled Draco to the bed and kissed him so passionately that it was like his tongue was making love to Draco's mouth. (A/N: lol lip sex ) When their tongues met sparks of pleasure shot through their bodies.

Hands made quick work of all clothing, making them fall to the floor. The blanket was tossed to the floor as well, just getting in the way of pleasure.

Soon two naked bodies ground against each other. Sweat slicked chest rubbed against sweat slicked chest. Harry's tongue continued to make love to Draco's mouth in a sinfully sweet way. Erections touched and stars could be seen from behind half lidded eyes. Hand sought out skin desperately. Toes curled at the lightest touch.

Harry straddled Draco; soon Draco switched positions so that he was straddling Harry. Draco teased Harry with his entrance. Harry moaned out, begging, pleading, and asking for more.

Draco pushed Harry's cock into his entrance in one push. He gasped out in pain; he took a few minutes to get adjusted to Harry's size.

"I forgot how big you were Harry." Draco said pain still obvious in his voice.

"Draco you don't have to do this you can get off and I can prepare you." Harry said worried.

"No, I'm fine I just need a moment. Plus I need it now, if you prepare me I would explode and then you wouldn't have any fun and that wouldn't be fair." Draco lifted himself up and slammed back down.

Harry gasped out "Ah, and who says your fair?"

Draco glared and continued to slam down on Harry's body. Draco was panting heavily. Neither of them ever felt so good. Pleasure sparked throughout their bodies.

"Dra… Draco ah I don't think I can hold on much longer… your so tight." Harry moaned out.

"well then don't hold on." Draco whispered.

Draco positioned himself so that Harry would hit his 'sweet spot'. He kept on hitting that spot for what seemed like ages before he screamed out "HARRY!" and released all of his cum onto Harry's chest.

Draco's body went limp afterward. Harry flipped Draco over and started to pound into Draco's ass. He trusted a few more times before his orgasm hit him. He screamed out Draco's name.

Draco began to cry. "what's wrong love?"

"I'm just so happy, you cried out my name not Ron's. It just proves it. Tomorrow we will sneak into Hogsmead and I will buy you your engagement ring." Draco said between sobs.

Harry smiled and nodded "that we shall Draco" Harry and Draco snuggled.

A sound was made at the door. Harry turned his head and gasped. Draco fallowed his gaze, jumped up, and covered himself and Harry with the blanket that was discarded to the floor earlier.

A shocked Ron stood at the doorway with a hard on straining in his pants. Ron stared at the couple and they stared back.

Draco broke the silence "How long have you been here?"

Ron gasped and said, "since the beginning…came to apologize… sorry to disturb you and you new fiancé" Ron ran after those words afraid that Draco would hex him.

Draco closed and locked the door. "So Harry are you up for round two?"

**FIN… for now**

A/N: Bwahaha you want to read round two?? WELL THEN YOU SHALL REVIEW!!

Harry: Don't forget about the sex toys in the next chapter.

Draco: yeah you won't want to miss that.

Harry: Yeah and you won't want to miss out on the engagement ring and wedding planning.

Draco: If you want to read about the wedding then Review!  
Harry: Or else we will get married secretly and you'll never know.

SlytherinHeiriss: Reviews are needed please flames will be used to light the fire that they will be fucking in front of in the next chapter.

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. The big boom?

A/N: Sorry love, I know it's been so long since my last update but I've been busy since school started and I haven't had any good ideas but I'm forcing myself to write so enjoy. I know this is going to be a long chapter so just sit there in your chair and read please. Review please, constructive criticism is welcome.

It has been four days since Draco asked Harry to marry him. Since then things have been hectic, they were thinking about the engagement and how people would react.

Harry hadn't gotten his engagement ring yet, they had explained to Dumbledore what was going on and to see if they could go to Hogsmead and buy his ring. Dumbledore said they could go on Saturday, which was today, so that they didn't disrupt school.

Harry and Draco were sitting on the edge of the bed talking about what kind of ring they wanted to get. "Do you think it's weird that I'm the one getting the engagement ring when you're the female of this relationship?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment, and replied, "I don't know, that's kind of strange. Although nobody knows I'm on bottom. So maybe people won't think it is weird."

Harry shrugged, "Well nobody that is except Ron that is." Harry winced as he said Ron's name.

Draco noticed the hurt in Harry's eyes, and reached over to hold him tight. "You know you can always stop this if you want. You can be with Ron if you want. I don't want you to hurt Harry if you happy I'll be happy for you even if it kills me inside."

Harry frowned, "You know people are going to notice that you the girl in this relationship when you show up to the wedding in a wedding dress."

Draco looked up at him and glared, "Harry James Potter, do not change the subject."

Harry's frown deepened, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I wouldn't, no I couldn't ever leave you, not for Ron, not for anybody. I love you too much. Even if I was happy with someone else, it would kill me so much more to see you sad."

Draco smiled a weak smile and kiss Harry lightly on the lips. "Thank you Harry, that means so much to me." Draco laid his head in Harry's lap. Harry began to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco made a face and said "What do you mean I'm going to be the one in the wedding dress?"

Harry chuckled "What happened to not changing the subject Draco Malfoy?"

Draco continued to glare "I'm going to be the one in the wedding dress? Malfoys do not wear dresses, especially not wedding dresses. "

Harry added "Well most Malfoys aren't gay, and they don't get married to me, so I can see why they wouldn't wear a wedding dress."

Draco grinned for a split second then he continued to glare "fine," he finally spit out.

Harry chuckled again at Draco's childish reaction. Harry laid down on his back, Draco crawled upwards so he was lying on Harry's chest. Draco began to run his fingers over Harry's chest softly.

Harry moaned slightly at the soft contact. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Draco's hands against his clothed chest. Draco stopped after about five minutes Draco stopped. Harry looked at Draco as he said "We'd better get going if we're going to make it back before dinner."

Harry nodded and internally sighed. It was time for the big day; they were going to get his engagement ring. That's when the realization hit him, he was getting married to Draco, he was getting married! He liked the idea; he didn't regret his answer at all he was happy to be getting married. Planning the wedding was a different story; he was not looking forward to planning it at all on top of homework. He would have no more free time, but it was worth it, just to be with Draco. He would do anything to be with Draco.

Draco pulled Harry down the hallway by the hand. Even though it had been almost two week since they became public they were still the big news at school. Everybody still pointed and whispered and stood aside for them. Draco pulled Harry down the halls faster. They reached the front doors in no time. Draco sighed and pushed the two doors open.

They both walked slowly towards the gates still hand in hand. There was a slight breeze outside. Draco pulled Harry closer to him. He let his hand separate from Harry's and wrapped it around Harry's shoulder.

Harry said, "You know people probably do think you're on top the way you act, pulling and pushing me around, and all."

Draco said, "Sure," and sighed.

Harry was worried about Draco so he asked, "What's wrong love?"

Draco shook his head and continued to lead the way to Hogsmead. Harry fallowed, still very worried, close behind.

Draco and Harry looked around for a while in all of the jewelry stores, but nothing satisfied Draco. Everything looked oh so wonderful to Harry, they all were so shinny and looked expensive. Harry would have been fine with a plastic ring prizes found in the cheap cereal boxes as an engagement ring.

Draco shook his head at all of the rings the store owners brought out. Harry was dazzled with all of the beautiful rings, each one unique in their own way.

Finally Draco pulled Harry into Nocturne Ally, against Harry's will of course, and they soon arrived at what looked to be a jewelry shop.

Draco smirked at Harry's disapproval as they walked in. The bells rang to let the shop keep know that someone had entered the store. Harry brushed his hair over his scar and leaned into Draco, somewhat frightened and somewhat excited. The shop keep immediately recognized Draco and bowed. Draco nodded and moved to the back of the store where the rings and watches were kept.

Harry looked into the display boxes and was more dazzled than before. The rings were covered in rare gems, and were made out expensive metals, and they were carved in the most elegant way. Draco looked and shook his head in disapproval at all of the rings. Harry thought Draco was crazy, how could he not like a single ring?

They reached the last display box; Draco pushed his hands to the glass and gawked at one of the rings. Harry didn't get to see it before Draco pointed to it and told the shop keep he wanted it.

The shop keep immediately picked up the ring put it in a velvet box and tied it up with a silver ribbon. The shop keep walked to the front counter and rang it up; Draco grabbed Harry's hand and walked over to the front count. The shop keep said in a rough voice, "That'll be ten thousand galloons"

Draco pulled out a huge bag of coins and set them on the counter. "If the goblin at the bank was right then this should be ten thousand exact" Draco said as-a –matter-of-factly.

The shop keep nodded and took the bag "This shall do, but may I as who this ring is for?"

Draco looked over at Harry, who then blushed, and said smoothly, "It is for the true love of my life."

The shop keep's eyes went huge and then he nodded Draco mumbled something that sounded like "If you dare tell my father about this, don't expect to live for much longer. Plus I am planning on telling him myself."

Harry blushed even brighter. Harry and Draco left the store, Harry was still bright red. Harry built up his courage and asked "You're going to tell your father?"

Draco shook his head "No, we're going to tell my father."

Harry stopped "He'll kill me; I don't want to die, not now, not by him."

Draco chuckled and took Harry's hand in his own. They started to walk towards Hogwarts again.

Harry asked "When are we going to tell your father?"

Draco looked over at Harry "Tonight. I already contacted him and asked to come over to the mansion with my special somebody."

Harry looked terrified "I thought I would have more than one day to live when I woke up this morning."

Draco shook his head and replied "Well the good part is you'll get to see the ring at dinner. Plus he won't be able to kill you, I won't let him. The worst thing he could do is disown me, but that wouldn't matter much."

Harry looked in disbelief "How is being disowned not that bad?"

Draco smirked "Well this is our last year at Hogwarts, and I was hoping that we could get married the last week of school. When school ended I was already going to move into a flat in London so I wasn't going to depend on my father anymore. I was hoping you could move in with me because I would get lonely and we would be married. Well at least, if you want to get married the last week of school."

That was a lot of information for Harry to process so it took him awhile, "well we better get planning. The wedding will only be in nine weeks."

Draco practically squealed from excitement "Really Harry? Really? We can get married in nine weeks? Are you sure?" Draco hugged Harry tight and almost jumped into his arms, but decided against it.

Harry laughed "yeah, yeah we can."

Draco giggled and mumbled to himself. Harry shook his head. They finally arrived at the school when Harry said "Draco dear, we'd better start to get ready if we're going to have dinner over at your fathers."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry, yet again, down to the dungeons. They reached their room.

Draco began to strip until he was only in his boxers; Harry asked "what are you doing?"

Draco attacked Harry and began to rip of his clothes. "We need to take a shower before we go to my father's"

Harry giggled as Draco unzipped his pants with his mouth. Finally they were both naked. Harry turned on the water to a somewhat cold somewhat warm kind of water. Draco tuned off the lights except for the single dim light that was right above the shower, and he turned on the CD player. The CD player started to play some kind rock that sounded like _The Offspring_.

They climbed into the shower; Harry first Draco second, and let the water rinse off their bodies. Harry put some shampoo in his hands and began to massage Draco's scalp. Draco moaned at the sweet sensation, Harry continued. Harry then rinsed out the shampoo and replaced it with conditioner. Draco turned around and did the same procedure to Harry.

They both had conditioner in their hair when Draco grabbed the wash cloth. Draco placed body wash on the cloth and began to wash Harry slowly.

After Draco was done Harry washed all down Draco's chest and back, he washed the legs, all that was left to be washed was 'little Draco'. Harry got down on his knees to observe his second favorite part of Draco's body. His favorite was Draco face. Harry decided on how to wash it, it approached with the wash cloth at different angles. He finally gave up and dropped the cloth all together. Harry decided he was going to wash it with his mouth.

Harry slowly opened his mouth and slid Draco into his mouth, Draco nearly screamed out Harry's name. Harry took that as encouragement and took more in his mouth. Draco leaned against the shower wall, panting and moaning. Harry continued like this for a few more minutes before Draco exploded in his mouth. Harry licked up all of his 'love juice'.

Draco fell limp against the wall. Harry washed himself up after he wanked to the lovely sight of Draco.

Once Harry and Draco recovered, they got out of the shower; the water was cold when they got out. They dried each other off, and put on fancy clothes. Draco was wearing one of his finest black suits with a black cloak and a red tie. Harry's ensemble was similar to Draco's except with a green tie. Draco insisted on buying Harry a nice suit over the break.

Draco brushed his and Harry's hair black so it was slick. Harry's hair actually stayed that way. Draco tucked away the box in his front pocket.

They walked up to the headmaster's office and used floo powder to appear at Draco's father's mansion.

Luscious was waiting for them at the fireplace in the living room. Harry was clinging to Draco so tight; he was nervous and afraid.

When Luscious saw Harry and Draco he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your special somebody is Harry fucking Potter?"

Draco gulped silently and nodded "Do you have a problem with that? If you do we can just leave now."

Draco's father continued to shake his head, "No, I knew this was going to happen, or already happened. You were obsessed over him."

Draco blushed and Harry laughed quietly. Harry moved a little more to Draco's side.

Draco father walked towards the door "Well shall we have dinner?"

The couple fallowed, slowly and cautiously, behind. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They walked through a large corridor until they reached a dim room with a long table positioned in the middle.

The room had a fire place on both sides of the room, the small dim fires were lighting the room. The table was covered in a green lacy table cloth that matched the plates and napkins. The silverware was a bright shinny silver; the handles were very detail and looked like a dragon.

Both of the boys were in awe of the room. They both just stared for a moment. It was silent until Senior Malfoy asked, "Are you two going to stare all day or are we going to eat? I'm starving."

All three of them chuckled and sat down; Harry and Draco were on one side of the table and Mr. Malfoy was on the other.

Once diner was about half way done Draco cleared his thought "Father I have something to tell you."

Mr. Malfoy said "and what would that be Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry and pulled the small box from his pocket, Harry blushed, "well I really like, no love Harry, and I would love to be with him for the rest of my life." Draco opened the small box, pulled out the ring, and looked into Harry's eyes "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Harry had tears in his eyes and He whispered "Yes. Yes I will Draco. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I want to make you happy."

Draco took Harry's hand and put the ring on his finger. Harry immediately knew why it was so expensive, it was beautiful. It was a Dragon like figure that circled his finger about three times. The eyes were rubies and the spikes on the back were diamonds. The metal was shiny silver. The pattern of the dragon was in obsidian. Harry cried even more and rested his head on Draco shoulder.

Draco wiped the tears from Harry's eyes and took his face into his hands. Draco then placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Draco are you sure you want this?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Draco replied while still looking into Harry's eyes.

"Well then you two have a wedding to plan," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah we know" They said in unison.

..:: TIME SKIP: LATER ON IN THE NIGHT::..

The newly engaged couple just got back from the Malfoy mansion and was on their way to the dungeons. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. They were in the last hallway before their room. They continued to chatter excitedly about the wedding. Once they got to their door they found an unexpected visitor at their door. It was hard to tell in the dark who it was, all they could see was the outline of a tall thin person. They got to their door and opened it. The light flooded out of their cozy room and out into the hallway. Immediately they saw that it was Ron waiting for them.

Ron smiled shyly when Harry and Draco stared at him. Harry asked "would you like to come in Ron?"

Draco shot Harry an unsure look but nodded. Ron answered "Yes, thank you." They all walked in to the room which was their bedroom and living room combined.

Draco said , more coldly than he intended, "What are you doing here Weasley?" Harry gave him a sideway glance.

Ron walked over to Harry and took his hand, "Harry I can't take it anymore I love you and I know you love me too. I don't care about Draco anymore, I don't care what he'll do to me. Please Harry just leave Draco and come with me, be happy with me, please!"

Draco half wished that Harry would listen to Ron, knowing that Ron could make Harry so much happier than himself, and that Ron deserved Harry way more. Draco didn't want to influence Harry's choice so he remained silent.

Harry looked over at Draco before answering "I could never leave my fiancé, Ron I'm sorry maybe once upon a time I loved you but now my heart beats for Draco and for Draco only."

Ron sighed in defeat before realization hit him, "fiancé?" Ron picked up Harry's hand a saw the ring, tears started to form before he yelled "HOW COULE YOU DO THIS TO ME HARRY? HOW COULD YOU HURT YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THIS? I LOVE YOU AND YOU WENT AND GOT ENGAGED TO DRACO."

Ron let the tears fall freely down his face before he kissed Harry on the lips one last time and ran off screaming "This is goodbye Harry, this is goodbye forever." Harry desperately wanted to chase after Ron.

"Go ahead Harry" Draco whispered knowing what Harry wanted to do. Harry immediately took off running after Ron. Harry caught up with Ron in the boys' bathroom. Ron summoned a razor blade and was about to slice his arm from the inner part of the elbow to the wrist.

Harry said through tears "Ron you can't do this, you can't do this because of me. I love you Ron I love you a lot, but I love Draco too. I'm so confused Ron. I need you to be there for me. You can't just leave me like this. You're my best friend Ron, you're my best mate you can't just do this. Okay? You can't just abandon the people that love you. You can't do this over me. You'll find another love who you'll love more than me. You… Ron… please!" Harry begged.

Ron shook his head to all of Harry's statements "Goodbye Harry I love you" he whispered before dragging the blade across his skin drawing blood. The cut was deep and nearly as soon as the blade reached Ron's wrist he passed out from blood loss.

Harry was at his side in an instant. Harry striped himself of his jacket and wrapped it around Ron's arm. He pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. "NO RON!!!" he screamed "HELP SOMEBODY HELP DAMNIT! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Nobody came.

Ron looked up at Harry before mouthing the words 'I love you' he closed his eyes and remained unmoving. Harry checked his pulse only to find it nonexistent. Harry let his head fall to Ron's chest and began to sob. He still choked out screams for help between sobs.

Finally a teacher heard Harry and walked into the boy's bathroom. The teacher was Snape. Snape saw the scene that was held in the bathroom and ran out to get help. A few minutes passed before a group of teachers crowded into the small room.

"What happened Potter?" Snape asked Snape.

"He-he killed…" That was all Harry could say before burst out into another round of sobs. Dumbledore tried to pull Harry off so the nurse could examine Ron. Harry was pulled off and he was covered in Ron's blood.

Harry ran off towards the dungeon. The teachers didn't care where Harry went their priority was moving Ron. Harry reached his room and opened the door. He ran into the room, slammed the door behind him, and locked the door. He ran to the bathroom striped himself of his remaining clothes and threw himself in the shower. The water ran cold as he watched his best friend's blood run down the drain.

Draco was hesitant on entering the bathroom, but he did. "Harry are you okay?" Draco asked even though he knew the answer. He knew once he saw the blood on Harry when he came in.

Harry was sobbing too hard to answer. Draco looked into the shower; Harry was curled up into a ball and sobbing. Draco turned off the water and pulled the limp Harry into his lap.

"Harry tell me what happened please." Draco cooed as he ran his fingers through Harry's wet hair.

Harry held onto Draco as he shook and sobbed. "Draco honey I'm getting you wet." Draco just shook his head and continued to brush his fingers through Harry's hair.

"It's okay love. My clothes aren't more important that you. Now tell me what happened love?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear attempting to calm him.

Harry whispered out hoarsely "Ron… he killed… self… cause of… me" Harry broke off after that. Draco shushed him and tried his best to comfort him.

Eventually Draco dried Harry off and dressed him in boxers and a tank top. Draco changed into the same attire. Harry yawned and Draco copied. Draco carried Harry bridal style to the bed where he laid him down carefully.

Draco laid down and made his body fit Harry's perfectly. Harry was asleep within five minutes. Draco stayed up thinking. He opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out what looked like a journal. He opened to the next available page and began to write:

'_this is only the beginning of the beginning, not the beginning of the end'_

..::THE NEXT DAY::..

Harry woke up in Draco's arms. The sun was in his eyes so he attempted to move without waking Draco. He turned slowly but Draco still woke up.

"Harry, love, how'd you sleep?" Draco said through the fog of sleep. Harry curled up into Draco, like a kitten, and snuggled.

"Please Drake tell me it was all a nightmare." Harry let a few tears slip down his face.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't lie to you. I wish I could go back in time and never make you mine. That way you would've been happier with Ron." Draco cried with is fiancé.

"Oh Drake, how could I have let this happen?" Harry whispered.

"You couldn't have stopped him Harry dear," Draco cooed into Harry's ear, making Harry shiver.

"Not Ron, how could I let you think I would be happier with Ron?" Harry half-heartedly smiled up at Draco. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder and started to cry. Harry continued "I used to love Ron, and I'm sure I could have been happy with him, but the happiness you have given me could have never been overpowered by someone else's love"

"Oh Harry you don't know how happy you've made me!" Draco exclaimed into the shoulder of his lover.

They both got dressed and left the room. They both tried to forget about the past, what's done is done. Harry grabbed Draco's hand tightly, Draco squeezed it reassuringly. People looked at them in the hallway. Apparently news spreads fast in Hogwarts. A few student cried when they saw Harry, a few gave him angry looks, and some looked indifferent.

They walked to the great hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table. Draco figured that it wouldn't be as emotional there. Hermione ran over to where the couple was sitting and yelled "How could you let him do that Harry? You two were supposed to be best mate! Best mates don't let each other kill themselves! How could you Harry! I thought I knew you but apparently I don't, The Slytherin in Draco must have rubbed off on you!" with that Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor table with tears streaming down her face.

Harry began to sob. Draco tried to comfort Harry to the best of his abilities. Harry didn't let up his sobs. Finally Draco let Harry to their room.

Once Draco had Harry semi-calm and on the bed he said "Harry I'll be right back okay?" Harry nodded his head and Draco left the room.

Harry fell into a blank trance before falling asleep. When Harry woke up Draco was at his side and packing up their things.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I went to talk to Dumbledore. I asked his if you and I could drop out of school. He said we could. So now we're leaving. I've pre-arranged to stay at my father's for a week until our new flat is done. I want to get you out of this school and away from the drama." Draco said as he continued to pack.

Harry asked "What? A new flat when did that happen? Huh? I'm so confused right now!" Harry started to rub his temples.

Draco got up and kissed Harry on the forehead "Harry dear don't worry about it right now, I'll explain tonight. Just sit here and relax, I don't want you to stress out anymore than you have to." Harry nodded and laid back.

After about an hour Draco had the whole room packed up and was in the process of having the house elves bring it upstairs to the main entrance. "Harry honey you should put on your cloak it's kind of cold outside." With that Draco brought over two cloaks; one for him and one for Harry.

Harry and Draco walked slowly upstairs; everybody was in class so nobody was in the halls. They wanted to leave without anybody knowing their plans to do so. They walked hand in hand until they got to the doorway. Draco turned towards Harry and said "Harry this is our last kiss in a high school romance." He kissed Harry sweetly and softly on the lips. They moved to the stairs "and this is our first kiss in a forever romance," Draco kissed Harry again "if that made any sense."

Harry giggled a little as they stepped inside the carriage. Their stuff was already put in the back so when they got in the carriage took off. Harry leaned on Draco and whispered "Thank you so much Draco."

About two hours later they couple arrived at the Malfoy mansion. Mr. Malfoy was waiting at the front steps. Draco stepped out of the carriage and spoke to his father in low whispers. A few minutes passed before Draco returned. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him out. It was colder at the Malfoy mansion than at Hogwarts. Harry shivered; Draco noticed and immediately pulled Harry into the house.

Draco covered Harry's eyes with his hands and led him to a room. Harry asked "Where are we going?"

Draco snickered and answered "Oh, you'll see in just a second." They walked down a long hallway before turning left. Draco took one of his hands off of Harry's eyes, but the other one still blocked his view. Draco slowly opened a door and led Harry in.

Once they were in Draco let Harry see. There was a fireplace straight ahead of them. The bed sheets seem to be made of the night sky itself, but Harry knew it was only black silk that shone in the light. There was a sky light above the bed. The floor was hardwood. There was a bookshelf and a desk in the far left corner. There was a balcony looking out to the Malfoy gardens. The nightstand had a glass vase with a single red rose inside. The room was lit with candle that smelt like vanilla and were scattered across the surfaces of the room. Harry discovered the luggage next to the door. There was another door on the left side of the room which Harry assumed to be the bathroom. There was a dresser with a full length mirror on the side next to the bathroom door. Harry was in total shock.

"what do you think Harry?" Draco cooed in Harry's ear after he laughed at Harry's surprise. Draco was so used to things like this in his house. It was nicer than his bedroom, but still, it wasn't much of a change for Draco.

"Are you kidding? I love it Draco" Harry whispered as he clung to Draco. "I love you Draco." he continued "I'm so happy to be marrying you, you're the best person in the world, not to mention the sexiest."

Draco blushed "I love you too Harry. And your wrong, I'm definitely not the best person in the world but I am the sexiest." he finished off with his signature smirk. Harry playfully smacked Draco on the shoulder.

"So are we going to stand in the doorway all day, because I would really like to check out the bed." Harry winked at Draco as he talked.

Draco looked deep in fake thought, "Well… I guess we could check out the bed right now, or we could read and drink tea. I personally like the book and tea idea." He teased.

"Draco let go." Harry pulled Draco to the bed. "You know you want it Draco." Draco slipped out of Harry's grip and locked the door before he began to strip slowly. When he was left in his boxers he opened his duffle bag and grabbed a large case. "what's that?" Harry asked as he tried to get his shirt off while his tie was still tight around his neck.

"You'll find out later." Draco winked, "You're a mess Harry let me help you. Not everybody can be as good of a stripper as me." Harry and Draco chortled. Draco walked over to where Harry was next to the bed. He tried to undress Harry with one hand and failed so he threw the case on the bed. He kissed the skin as it was exposed by he skillful hands.

"Draco I want!" Harry whined

"You want what?"

"I want you."

"You want me to do what?"

"me."

"well I think that can be arranged." Draco added playfully as he got Harry's shirt and pants off. "Are you happy to see me or is that your wand in your pocket?"

"No I'm not happy, but I will be once we start going." Harry whined. He was getting painfully hard and he wanted relief, and he wanted it now.

"Be patient my love. Trust me you'll like what I have planned." Draco moved in on his prey and he attacked swiftly. In one fast motion Draco had Harry's boxers off.

"It looks like you're the one who needs to be patient Draco." Harry stood awkward naked in front of Draco.

"Maybe that is true. Even though I'm on bottom I am still in charge." Draco looked up at Harry clinging to his hips. He kissed Harry's tip. The pre-cum was leaking slowly from the tip and it stuck to Draco's lips. He licked his lips tasting his lover's juices. He backed away from Harry and charged to the bathroom with the bag.

Harry fallowed but the door was locked. "Draco you can't leave me like this." Harry complained through the door. Minutes later Draco came out in a costume. A French maid costume to be exact. Harry began to drool. Draco's blonde hair was accented by a black and white frilly headband. The dress had no sleeves or anything connecting to his neck so it could easily fall down off of his chest. It was sexy and tight. It ended at his upper thigh. Under the dress he wore fishnet stockings and heels. His apron was tied tight around his waist. In the pockets of his apron was chocolate syrup, whipped cream in a can, mint scented lube, and fuzzy handcuffs.

"well, well Mr. Potter you look like a dirty man, would you like some help cleaning up." Draco said; his voice was practically dripping sex.

"Holy shit Draco! What happened to the statement 'Malfoys do not wear dresses'?" Harry exclaimed. "Draco. Sex. Now." Harry said strictly. Draco walked over to the bed and sat. Harry pushed him down hard against the bed and kissed him fiercely. He added his tongue roughly. He continued to go until he was out of oxygen. He hovered inches above Draco's face and panted as he looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"Mr. Potter shows no mercy, does he?" Draco asked through half lidded eyes while panting.

"No Mr. Potter doesn't" Harry answered then attacked again. This time he pulled Draco and himself upwards towards the headboard. Harry pulled out the handcuffs and pulled Draco's hands above his head. Soon Harry had Draco locked and secure against the headboard. He then made quick work of Draco's clothes, Draco laid as naked as Harry on the bed. They were both already sweating and panting. Harry pulled out the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He soon had chocolate syrup lacing up and down Draco's torso with whipped cream on his nipples.

Draco moaned as Harry took his time licking and nipping at the sticky substances that covered his torso. "Mr. Potter your such a tease." Draco managed to pant out through moans. Harry just nodded as he took one of Draco's nipples in his mouth. Draco arched his back and moaned loudly. Finally Draco's chest was clear of the sweetness, but Harry kept on licking and nipping. Draco struggled against the handcuffs and moaned. Harry started at Draco's neck where he left quite a few love marks, and continued lower and lower until he met face to head with "little Draco" who wasn't so little at all. "Oh Draco your wand is so big" Harry laughed and kissed Draco's tip. He took Draco in his mouth and tasted his lover, his soul mate, his soon to be husband. He crawled back up and straddled Draco's hips.

"did I ever tell you how much I love you Draco?" Draco shook his head. "I love you a shit load. I would die for you. You're my soul mate, my lover, and my soon to be husband. I would give anything to be with you. I only want to be with you two times… now and forever. I couldn't stand to leave you. I love you more than I love anything, including air. You're my whole world. I always want to wake up next to you every morning." They both began to cry tears of happiness. Harry reached up and unlock Draco's handcuffs. "Draco I'm sorry but I can't be rough anymore. I want to make love to you from now on. I can't stand to hurt you. I don't want… I don't want…. I… I don't…" Harry collapsed on Draco and sobbed.

Draco was taken by surprise. "Harry! Harry? What's wrong? Tell me sweetheart. Tell me love. Tell me." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry continued to sink farther down on Draco so that all of his weight was on Draco. "Harry!" Draco gasped out finding it harder to breath, "Harry I can't breath! Get off! Get off! Harry! Stop!" Draco found it harder and harder to breath. Harry was still sobbing a shaking on top of Draco. "HARRY" Draco took in a sharp "OUCH PLEASE STOP!" Draco screamed out in pain. Harry was so much bigger than Draco.

All of a sudden Draco's father busted into the room. "What are you doing to my son Mr. Potter! He told you to…" Mr. Malfoy finally realized the scene that was in front of him. His son and his fiancé were naked. His son was stuck under Harry. His son was taking sharp and painful breaths. He ran over and pulled Harry off. "Draco get him under control. Now." Mr. Malfoy left with those last words.

Draco flipped Harry over to examine him. His eyes were swollen an blood shot. There were tears cascading down his face. He was having a difficult time breathing. "Harry darling, Speak to me. What's wrong love? Are you okay? Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." Harry's condition didn't get any better. "HARRY" Draco screamed and began to sob on Harry's chest.

"Draco." Harry panted out. He smiled weakly before whispering "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. He began to fall limp against Draco.

"Harry? Harry? Wake up Harry!" Draco shook Harry although he was shaking from shock. Harry coughed once before falling asleep. After about an hour Draco collapsed from exhaustion.

Harry woke up from a bad dream. He was covered in sweat and tears were still cascading down his face. He could feel weight on his stomach and looked down too see Draco laying on him. The sun was shinning on him through the sun room. Harry tried to remember what happened last night. He looked around the room again. Then it hit him, he immediately woke Draco up. Draco woke up in a fog. It took him a moment to pounce on Harry.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!?" Draco screamed as he hit Harry "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Draco broke down and cried on Harry. "why?" he whispered through sobs.

Harry cried along with Draco. He whispered "I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry. I just broke down. I couldn't help it." He ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco cried and Harry cried. Whispers of "I love you" and "I'm sorry" could be heard through hushed whispers. They stayed like that until around noon.

Draco's father knocked on the door and announced that lunch would be served in half an hour. They got up and walked to the bathroom together. Draco asked "Would you like to take a shower we still have time before lunch. Harry nodded his head.

They both hopped in the shower awkwardly and began to rinse the remains of what happened the night before down the drain along with the water.

"What happened to you last light Harry?" Draco asked as he put conditioner in his hair. Harry looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"It was just too soon I suppose. I really do love you Draco, don't misunderstand that. I meant every word I said to you last night. I guess I just broke down I couldn't take it anymore." Harry finished and held his arms out wanting a hug form Draco. Draco embraced Harry gently.

"we'd better finish washing up before lunch" Draco whispered as he reluctantly let go of Harry. Harry nodded. They finished their shower in silence. They got out and got dressed without a word to each other.

Harry was having some trouble getting his tie on so Draco went over and helped him. "You silly goose." He shook his head and put the tie on right "I can't stand this anymore Harry. I can't stand the silence. You need to talk to me. What caused the break down?" Harry let a lonely tear make it's way down his face. "Tell me what's wrong love. You can tell me anything. We are getting married soon. Trust is an important issue in any relationship, or marriage." Draco embraced Harry again "Please Harry please."

Harry sighed and began his story. "When me and Ron were in first year well we kind of fooled around once or twice," Harry sadly laughed just slightly, "but nothing serious, just a blow or a kiss. He was my best mate and I was his. We both agreed we weren't gay just experimenting. I fell head over heels in love with him. He thought I was getting too attacked. One time he dressed up like you did. It ended badly, very badly. Once we were done he told me it was over. It became awkward to speak but we still did, we saw other girls. I guess he realized when it was too late how much he loved me." He sighed and began to shake "I broke down cause it was implanted in my mind that you would call it quits when we were done. I didn't want it to end I just couldn't take it. I haven't thought of that time with Ron for years. It was just too overwhelming." Harry finished and put his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco was in complete shock. He didn't care that Harry didn't tell him, he cared that Harry did that. He never really thought about Harry's sex life before this. "Harry, thank you." It was all Draco could say. Draco took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you. I can't wait to get married to enforce that fact."

A cough was heard from the main doorway. Mr. Malfoy was standing there stern as always and simply stated "Lunch will be served in the dinning room at this time." He left and the couple giggled. They walked hand in hand to the dinning room and sat next to each other. Mr. Malfoy sat across from them.

"Father I was wondering if we could have the wedding here in a few weeks?" Mr. Malfoy shrugged and thought.

"I suppose you could. But I am not helping you plan it." He stated in a bored voice.

"Thank you." They both chimed in.

Lunch went by slowly and quietly. The boys were whispering to each other of the plans. Mr. Malfoy disapproved of their girlish actions. After everybody was done eating and the house elves took away the dishes, everybody went off there separate ways. Mr. Malfoy went to do something work related, and the boys went off into their rooms.

When the boys walked into the magnificent room they noticed the house elves were still cleaning it. "Awe but I wanted to make up for last night." Harry whispered into Draco's ears. Draco looked at Harry desire filled his eyes.

"We could always pick a different room." Draco pleaded.

"But I don't even know where to begin. I don't know where everything is yet." Harry shook his head.

"Well I live here and I still don't know where everything is." Draco whispered sexily in Harry ear. "it'll be a surprise." Draco kissed Harry's ear. "please… for me?" Draco pleaded in a sex filled voice.

Harry was numb from the voice but agreed with a nod of his head. They went down the hall searching for a secluded but acceptable room to do the deed. They ran like five year olds in a candy shop. They were excited but afraid they would get caught; which actually added to their excitement. Finally they came to a room that they both liked.

It was a small work area. It had a desk in the center of the back wall. Above the desk was a wide large window that was filled with red glass. The glass cast the whole room with a red tint. Draco closed and locked the door as they entered the room.

Harry moved to the desk where he cleared everything off of the surface. There was only a few books, some paper, and a few pens on the desk in the first place, so it was a fairly easy job. Draco looked around.

"Why are you clearing the stuff off of the desk Harry?" Draco asked being stupidly confused. Harry's intentions were obvious, but Draco was still unclear.

"There's no bed in here silly." Harry said slyly.

"Oh." Draco whispered and blushed. Draco began to strip as only a professional could. Harry watched with amazement.

"Draco how did you get so good at that?" Harry asked dazzled.

"With practice, lots and lots of practice." Draco smirked. "It looks like you could use some practice yourself Harry."

Harry blushed "How many _lovers,"_ Harry made the word sound like a curse, "have you had Draco. How'd you get your practice."

"I've only had one lover, that's you, but I have had sex partners. Only a handful of them though, all of them girls. You're my first boyfriend. Those girls were nothing but a fun time. You're my first real relationship." Draco finished in a grim voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering. I don't care about your past, I care about our future." Harry said as he tried his best to mimic Draco with his stripping. Draco only giggled at the result and began to take off Harry's clothes yet again.

They both looked into each other's eyes before they kissed sweetly. It was pure passion; raw and wild yet tender and controlled.

Harry picked up Draco as they kissed. Draco quickly wrapped his legs around Harry. They continued to kiss more fiercely now. Draco ended the kiss, to Harry's disapproval, but then he attacked Harry's neck with little kisses and nibbles. Draco was determined to leave a little love bite on Harry's neck.

Harry positioned his growing erection at Draco's entrance. He looked into Draco's eyes begging for approval. Draco nodded, that was all the approval Harry needed. He plunged deep inside of Draco.

Draco hissed out in pain. Harry shot him an apologetic look. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip. Harry kept still letting Draco adjust to his size. They had never done anything like this before. It was so new for them.

"Do you want me to stop Draco?" Draco shook his head violently. He slid himself out of Harry, using his legs to push himself up, and slammed back down. Harry gasped out in pleasure and began to pant. "Draco!" Harry panted out again and again.

Harry finally gave up and pushed Draco against the wall. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry let go of Draco's back. Draco was held up by being pushed against the wall and Draco. Harry let his hand go against the wall for support.

Harry showed no mercy as he pounded into Draco. Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. Draco moaned loudly. Harry hushed him, afraid that they would get caught. Draco nodded but moaned out again. He bit down on Harry's shoulder the muffle his moans. Harry gasped out in pain.

"Draco…" Harry whined before he grunted. He grabbed Draco's back and moved towards the desk. He dropped Draco roughly on the desk. Draco stopped biting Harry's shoulder and gasped. Harry pulled Draco's knees over his shoulder. Harry continued to pound into Draco. Harry felt Draco tighten around him and knew that Draco was about to cum. Harry felt his orgasm coming on, he wanted Draco to come first. He grabbed Draco's length and began to pump.

Draco panted harshly before screaming out Harry's name. Draco tightened around Harry painfully. Harry pounded in Draco, one, twice, three times before reaching his orgasm. Draco's legs fell off of Harry's shoulders as Harry fell on top of Draco.

"That was great." Draco panted out quietly. Harry nodded in agreement.

Later that day the boys began to plan the wedding.

TIME SKIP: THE WEDDING DAY

The wedding march began to play. Draco marched down in his wedding dress with his father's arm laced in his. His wedding dress was white and backless. His veil fell elegantly over his face. His hair had been growing out and straitened to frame his face perfectly. There was lace trimming the sleeveless top of the dress. He was wearing a necklace with diamonds arranged perfectly and dangled down his chest. His dress was long and trailed behind him. His arms were bare. He looked priceless as he walked down the isle.

The room wasn't really a room; it was the Malfoy gardens. The chairs were white. There was ribbon draped from chair to chair. The Dersley family and The Malfoy family were seated on the right side of the isle. All of the soon-to-be-married couple's friends were seated on the left side of the isle. The friends that were there were; Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other people from Hogwarts.

There was an arch above Harry that had ribbons and white flowers laced through the various holes in the arch. Harry was in a tuxedo. It was black. His white button up shirt could be seen under the jacket. He had a red rose tucked in the front pocket. His hair was as messy as ever. It could never be tamed. His glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose and gleamed in the sunlight. He grinned insanely as Draco got closer.

Draco made his way to the arch and took his place next to Harry. They turned and faced each other. They both smiled and took each other's hands. The priest said his long speech and turned to Draco.

"Do you Draco Luscious Malfoy take Harry James Potter to be your husband?"

Draco murmured "I do." there were tears streaking down his face as he smiled at Harry.

The priest turned to Harry and said. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Luscious Malfoy to be your husband?"

Harry whispered "I do." Like Draco tears were running down his face as he smiled.

The priest announced "I now pronounce you husband and husband." The audience applauded, a few of them were crying too.

The couple put their rings on the other and smiled.

"You may now kiss the husband."

The two closed their eyes and leaned in toward each other. They exchanged a sweet kiss that sealed the deal.

The two separated, unwillingly, and went to talk to their guests. Harry went to the Dersley family; they didn't look too happy.

Dudley taunted Harry "Hah I knew you were gay!" His aunt and uncle stared in disapproval. Harry just came over to say his goodbyes.

"Well now that I'm married, I'll be moving out for good. I will probably never see you again. I already have all of my stuff here so I won't be coming back. Thank you for keeping me for seventeen years. You weren't great guardians, but you did keep me alive and put up with me so thanks."

They nodded as he left. Harry didn't think it would be that hard to say goodbye; he had been dreaming of that day for years. Harry guessed he would miss them just a little. He walked back over to his old family and hugged each family member.

Draco waved to Harry from across the yard. Harry casually made his way across the yard slowly; he was stopped a few times by friends. He got to Draco and hugged him.

After all of the action at the wedding and reception the couple was off to their honeymoon, which was arranged by Draco's father.

The couple had no clue where they were going. Draco's father led them to the same dinning room in which Draco proposed to Harry. The fireplace was lit and house elves had Draco's and Harry's bags.

Draco's father announced "I have a floo system set to go to your honeymoon cabin." They walked up to Draco's father, which was now Harry's new step-father, and hugged them before they took their bags, and stepped into the fire.

They were taken to a small cabin somewhere with trees outside. The cabin was small and cozy. The walls were all a warm brown. They were in the living room of this cabin. They were staring at a sofa that was a lovely shade of deep red. The cabin was lit purely with candles. It was honestly a gorgeous site to see.

Harry was in awe. "Draco, did you do this all by yourself?"

Draco starred at Harry's face and laughed, "Well I had some help, but it was all my idea." He took Harry's hand in his.

"I love you so much, you have no clue how much you mean to me." Happy said softly. His eyes were tearing up.

Draco placed his lips softly against Harry's "I love you too. So much it hurts. I've never felt this way about anybody. I've never been this happy. I can't imagine myself without you in my life now."

Harry smiled. He loved when Draco opened up and showed his soft side. "So, what do you want to do?"

Draco shrugged, "it's up to you, love." Draco winked, hinting on what he really wanted.

"Well, Mister, why don't you take me on a tour of the bedroom?" Harry replied playfully.

Draco took Harry's hand and gently tugged him into a small room. It was decorated in the same manor as the rest of the house.

"Here, sir, is the bed." Draco said as he lightly pushed Harry down on the bed. Draco fell on top of Harry and their lips entwined in a passionate battle.

Their clothes were removed very slowly, and skillfully. The room was silent, excluding the sound of slight moans and the murmurs of 'I love you.' Harry managed to get on top of Draco.

"Draco I am so in love with you." Harry said as he slid inside of Draco.

Draco moaned out "I feel the same."

After their exchange of love the room filled with moans of passion, and pleasure.

Harry was gently and slow, and Draco was oh so willing. They reached their climax within moments of each other, and collapsed.

Draco crawled into Harry's welcoming arms and drifted off slowly. As they slowly headed to dream land both realized they were the happiest couple on the face of the planet.

-END-

A/N: Oh my goodness. That took me way to long to write. Sorry I have been busy with school and drama. Lately I've been to depressed to write, but I'm on a break so I decided this needed to be finished. This is the final chapter in this story unless I get a few requests to write how their lives ended up. Okay, well please review. Cheer me up.

P.S: The ending totally sucked because I wrote it in a hurry and I really didn't want to go into too much detail. Also, the last few hundred words were written months and months after all of the beginning, so sorry if it doesn't really match.


End file.
